Modern vehicles (e.g., airplanes, boats, trains, cars, trucks, etc.) can include a vehicle event recorder in order to better understand the timeline a details of an anomalous event (e.g., an accident). A vehicle event recorder typically includes a set of sensors, e.g., video recorders, audio recorders, accelerometers, gyroscopes, vehicle state sensors, global positioning system (GPS) sensor, etc., that report data, which is used to determine the occurrence of an anomalous event. Sensor data can then be stored and/or transmitted to an external reviewing system. Anomalous event types include accident anomalous events, maneuver anomalous events, location anomalous events, proximity anomalous events, vehicle malfunction anomalous events, driver behavior anomalous events, or any other anomalous event types. A vehicle event recorder typically receives its power from the vehicle power system (e.g., the vehicle battery, the vehicle alternator, etc.). In the event the vehicle event recorder is on when the vehicle is not running, this creates a problem in that the vehicle event recorder depletes the vehicle battery, potentially to the point where it can no longer start the vehicle or even worse to the point where it is completely drained. In some cases, the vehicle event recorder causes the vehicle battery voltage to drop and cuts power to the vehicle event recorder while the vehicle event recorder is in a sensitive state (e.g., before completing a boot cycle). This can render the vehicle event recorder inoperable, or it can cause the vehicle event recorder to reboot constantly until the vehicle battery is drained and so it cannot supply a high enough voltage to power on the vehicle event recorder.